


Familia

by ExJamesx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Klaroline baby, LGBTQ Character, Multi, let's be real, none of these kids are straight, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExJamesx/pseuds/ExJamesx
Summary: Alexia had never met her father, but she did know of him. She knew he was the Original Hybrid, she knew that he lived in New Orleans and most importantly, she knew why her mother refused to tell him about her.But, she didn't know she had a younger sister and she didn't know that she would be attending the Salvatore Boarding School. Secrets are hard to stay buried when you have two mischievous, similar looking tribrids running around.[fem!oc x jade][caroline x klaus]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Jade / Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. A Study in Alexia Rose Forbes-Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my sanity and my sleep, I'm completely redoing the timeline. I refuse to spend hours googling the timelines of both shows when I can rewrite them completely, here's to being lazy.

Alexia Rose Forbes-Mikaelson was born in the summer of 2011 after a one-night (tenichally day) stand between Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. Before her birth, her father left Mystic Falls and never came back leaving her mother to raise Alexia by herself. 

In the spring of 2012, Alexia's younger sister Hope was born. The two never met or even knew of each other. Along with this, Caroline was revealed to be pregnant with Gemini twins, giving Alexia a grand total of three sisters in one year.

In the winter of 2020, when she was 9 years old, Kol Mikaelson and his wife Davina Claire visited Mystic Falls. Upon discovering that Caroline had a child, Kol became persistently annoying in attempts to discover who the father was. He had his suspicions - he could feel the bond that family would share - and when he eventually pulled an answer from her he became Alexia's best, and only, uncle. He, surprisingly, became close with Caroline and helped her with her daughter whenever she needed it, all whilst keeping the secret from Klaus.

When Alexia was 15 she was robbed at gunpoint. Whilst attempting to escape, the gun went off and the bullet landed in the body of the robber, thus triggering her werewolf curse passed down from her father. She spent every full moon locked in chains in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding School so that she didn't attack the other students, right up until her 19th birthday.

When Alexia was 17, a new vampire by the name of Jade joined the school. The two instantly became close friends and Jade was the only being besides her mother, uncle and Alaric, to know of her parentage. During a late night confession of her father and his family, Alexia discovered Jade, wasn't exactly the average vampire student. Jade was born in 1863 to parents that didn't seem to want her in the first place. She was the 'impossible child' that wasn't theirs. The moment she died and was revealed to be a 'bloodsucking monster', she was thrust out onto the streets where she began looking for her biological parents - and she hadn't stopped.

She was nineteen when she died. One of the main reasons Caroline wished to avoid telling Klaus about Alexia and therefore giving her the Mikaelson name, was because of the enemies it would bring to their doorstep. Many people hated the Mikaelsons and would seek revenge on her daughter. A particular group of people had heard that the infamous Original Hybrid had a daughter and seeked to cause him misery by ending her life. But they got the wrong one. 

It wasn't hard for them to trace her back to Mystic Falls, all they needed was a vial of Klaus's blood and a witch. And that was how Alexia woke up in her house, covered in blood and her mother sobbing next to her. Her vampire side had been activated. Kol and Caroline taught her how to be a vampire and Kol additionally helped her with her magic, with some help from Davina. 

And that brings her to today, sitting in her dorm at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. She was unaware of the new student that would be arriving soon and Alexia didn't know just how much that one student was going to change her life.


	2. Chapter One

The sound of Josie's pumps meeting the old wooden floors echoed through the hallway. A light chatter drifted through the building, each room having a group of teenagers discussing something or other. Endless hallways meshed together, creating a maze throughout the school. If you didn't know where you were going then you would surely get lost.

Josie walked with purpose, papers tucked under her arm and a bag on her shoulder. Turning through the countless corridors, she emerged through the arch leading from the dorms to the main section of the school. She reached her destination soon after - the headmasters office. Unsurprisingly, the chairs outside reserved for those about to be scolded were occupied, once again unsurprisingly by her sisters.

"I really wish I could say this surprises me." she said, catching the attention of the two girls. Alexia displayed a proud smirk, it wasn't shocking that she wasn't regretful of whatever landed her there; she never was. Lizzie simply looked bored.

"What can I say little sis, I have a fondness for mischief."

Josie rolled her eyes and playfully scoffed as the door to the headmasters office creaked open. Two students shuffled out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Alaric followed them out and sighed heavily at the sight of one of his daughters and her half-sister sitting on the chairs.

Gesturing to the doorway, he turned back into the office and began to mentally form the argument he knew was about to play out. When the two girls settled into the leather seats, he turned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation from either one about why they were here.

Lizzie and Lexi shared a look and withheld their grins, this would happen at least once a week and the result was always the same.

Alaric sighed again. "Alright, what happened?"

Lizzie sat forward in her seat and opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to state that the incident wasn't their fault. "It wasn't our fault."

Bingo. Lexi rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling. She tried to tune out the voices of her sister and her father. It didn't work.

Earlier that day Lizzie and Lexi had attempted to have lunch at The Grill, only that proved impossible when a group of boys didn't seem to want to take the hint and leave them alone. They made comments about the girls and one boy seemed intent on getting into Lizzie's skirt because he kept getting closer and closer to her by the second. It was when his hand got a bit too adventurous that Lexi snapped.

Lexi's werewolf anger issues didn't help the situation, so she slashed their tyres and keyed their car.

"Why would you damage someone else's property like that?" Alaric asked, exasperated.

"Spite." Lexi said breathily, not looking away from the ceiling. Lizzie chuckled under her breath whilst Alaric looked on disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm sure they-"

"You know what," Lexi stood up from her seat rather quickly, "I'm going to stop you there. I don't feel like going on a rant about the patriarchy and rape culture today."

She walked casually away from the desk and opened the door before hesitating. "Tell mum I'm eagerly awaiting whatever punishment I get for this."

"Now, wait a second, I'm really-"

"I get you're the headmaster and all but you don't have to play disappointed dad with me. You may be her father," she nodded her head towards Lizzie, "but you're not mine."

She walked out and closed the door quickly behind her, not wanting to hear more Alaric's calls for her to come back. These sort of spats and comments were made often, 'you're not my dad' and of course to counter, 'you're not my daughter'. Despite the comments they still remained close.

Josie was sat flicking through the papers she'd brought with her to the office. Lexi collapsed into the chair and released all the air in her lungs, Josie smiled slightly at her sister.

"So what's happening today then?" There was an unusual amount of papers stacked up on the chair next to Josie and more seemed to be spilling out of her bag.

"New student." Josie muttered. She was inspecting the paper very closely and her eyebrows were pulled together.

"Ooh, new blood. Who?" Lexi sat up, her face had lift up ever so slightly; it was always fun when the newbie didn't know what mischief the youngest Forbes would wreck.

"Hope Mikaelson."


	3. Chapter Two

Lexi froze ever so slightly. Mikaelson. She knew the name and she knew it well, technically it was hers. "Huh, when is she coming?"

"Wednesday. Why?" Josie finally removed her eyes from the paper she was gripping.

"I need new targets... and a plan. See you later!" She jumped out of the chair and dashed down the hallway and out of sight.

Walking a little faster than would be considered normal, Lexi dashed down the corridors in search of her mother. Caroline was the one to go through the applications and possible students, she would've had to approve Hope to enroll in the school. The young tribrid must've looked on the brink of madness but she had to find her mother.

She burst into Caroline's office, the woman herself sitting at her desk. She looked at her eldest daughter with tired eyes, clearly this was affecting her greatly.

"Hope Mikaelson... Who is she?" Lexi didn't sit nor did she pace, she stood there looking almost frozen. Her breathing was boarding on erratic and her heart felt as if it could shatter her ribs. She knew all the Mikaelsons by name, she knew their history, everything. Hope was a name that had never been mentioned, anywhere; not by her Uncle Kol or Aunt Davina, not by the supernatural history books, none of it.

Caroline sighed and looked back down at her desk. She knew she should've taken those papers to Alaric herself, her daughters were too nosey for their own good. She turned to place the papers on her desk into the draw on the back wall, hiding the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "She, uhh... She's your sister."

She rubbed her eyes as discreetly as she could and turned back to Lexi but she knew she couldn't fool her daughter. "Dad?"

The rest of the question didn't need to be asked. It would be too painful to ask. Caroline nodded. A heavy silence fell over the pair as they both stood in opposite sides of the room. Lexi was stuck in a world of her own. Her father had another child, she had another sister, her sister was coming to the same school as her. "Mum?"

Caroline sniffed and looked up from her hands.

"Why'd you never tell him about me?"

Caroline didn't answer. She had multiple answers. Fear being the first and most obvious one; fear of rejection, fear of his family's rejection and fear of what the Mikaelson name would do to them. At the sight of her mother hesitating, Lexi continued. "And please don't tell me it was fear of rejection, because if what you're telling me is true then I have another sister and something tells me he didn't reject her."

Lexi was beginning to cry, tears streaming one after the other down her face. "Was it because you didn't want to face him? Or because you thought he wouldn't want me? Please tell me, just please tell me why I don't have a dad!"

She was sobbing; face red, heaving for breath sobbing. She'd spent her entire life without a dad and no matter how hard Alaric tried, it just wasn't the same. She'd understood the reasoning before, but now it was different. Hope had her father, he'd watched her grow up, he'd helped her on full moons, he'd been there for it all.

And despite all of this and all the reasons she had to be mad at her mother, she couldn't.

"Yes! Because I was afraid. I was absolutely terrified of what would happen if you became a Mikaelson instead of a Forbes. The Mikaelson name is the reason your vampire side got activated and if more people knew about you they would come too. To hurt him by hurting you! I didn't want to lose my daughter to people who want revenge on your dad."

Lexi didn't reply, she didn't do anything except continue to cry. They both waited for something to happen, for someone to walk in or for the other to speak. When it didn't happen, Caroline rubbed her tears away furiously with her sleeve and maneuvered around the desk to hug her crying daughter.

They stood there for what felt like hours, but it was most likely only minutes. Lexi was the first to pull away from the embrace.

"I need to call Uncle Kol." She sniffed.

"Okay," Caroline replied in an exhale of breath, "I need to tell your sisters."

Lexi nodded and slowly backed out of the room, the fleeting peaceful moment between them lost. "I love you mum."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter Three

The dial tone seemed to loud. Her room too quiet. The hallways too empty.

She couldn't be more uncomfortable if she tried.

Her Uncle's name was displayed in bold letters across the screen, waiting for the man himself to replace the lettering and pick up the phone.

Lexi was a mess. Her hair had been pilled into a hazardous bun on top of her head and her face had been wiped clean of any makeup, tear tracks were engraved in her skin and a slight red tint was hidden in her skin.

The phone went quiet for half a second before the call connected and Kol's face lit up on the screen. "My favourite niece!"

It took a grand total of two seconds for his face to drop. Two agonising seconds were Lexi refused to speak in case she revealed her hoarse voice from crying.

"Little witch? What's wrong."

She took a deep breath and dropped her phone back onto her bed, she just needed a second without him analysing her body language and facial expressions. Just a second were her face could display all the conflicting emotions that she held bottled up without him knowing.

"Lex? Alexia!"

She sniffled and picked up the phone again, a single tear had fallen from her eye. All the sadness she felt from not having a father growing up was resurfacing. Seeing all the other children with their fathers in the park, The Grill, even in the school, all of it seemed to be coming back to cause her pain.

"Hi." She said in a small voice. "I- uh. I just needed to ask you something."

"What is it darling?"

"Am I your only niece?"

Silence.

Deafening silence.

That was answer enough.

"No, little witch. You're not."

"Does she know about me?" Alexia asked with a little bit of hope. If Hope had been left in the dark just as she had, then that would take away some of the sting.

"No, she doesn't."

Lexi nodded whilst staying silent.

"I'm assuming you know that she's coming to your school then?" She nodded again. "Do you know that we're all coming with her?"

Alexia froze. All? They were all coming with her? Despite the years of agonising of the fact she didn't have a dad, she didn't she actually have it in her to meet him. There was one burning question in her mind yet she didn't have enough words to ask it. "All?"

"Yes, he's coming too."

She nodded, and buried herself further into her blankets and pillows. She wanted to drive under the covers and never come out. She felt like she was betraying Lizzie and Josie; she already had two sisters, she shouldn't be this upset about a third. But this was a biological sister who had started her life with their father, someone she could relate to about being a tribrid, talk about full moons with. Someone who, in the most non-cliche way possible, understood her. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"Can you tell me about her?"

♔

The door to Caroline's office opened slightly, enough to let a sliver of sunlight flood through from the large windows in the hallway. "You my darling have messed up majorly."

The playful voice of Kol Mikaelson filled the room and somehow managed to remove the heavy atmosphere Caroline found herself suffocated in. The blonde vampire perked up at the sound of the Original's voice. "How did you get here so fast."

"I was already here. The old mansion needs a bit of dusting but it'll do for now." Caroline laughed lightly and stood from her desk to give what seemed like her only friend at the moment a hug.

"Are they all here yet?"

"No, Rebekah and Elijah will be here tomorrow morning. Freya is staying in New Orleans for now." Caroline nodded along with his words, tensing as he listed off family members and waited to hear his name. Kol took a breath, as if to speak again, but paused and debated the words he wanted to say. "Hope says she's coming on Wednesday?"

"Stop dodging Kol. When does he get here?"

Kol sighed, "There really is no patience in you blondes." Caroline raised her eyebrows in playful challenge. "Oh alright, he should be arriving in Mystic Falls on Tuesday evening, then of course he'll be here in the morning."

Tomorrow, he'll be in Mystic Falls within the next 36 hours. Caroline groaned and collapsed back into her chair, "I'm nowhere near ready for this."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you have to be."

This only encouraged her to glare fiercely at him and slouch further into her seat. Kol perched on the edge of her desk, thinking over his words carefully. What he said next would most likely set her off. "Hypothetically speaking-"

"I already don't like this."

He held back a laugh, maintaining a look of annoyance, he continued, "Anyway, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I told Hope about Lexi?"

"Kol you didn't!" The vampire sat ramrod upright in her chair, perfectly ready and willing to rip the Original infront of her to shreds if he admitted that he'd told Hope.

"You're right, I didn't" Caroline relaxed ever so slightly, "But, what would happen if I did?"

She released a heavy sigh, "I don't know. They're going to have to meet at some point, I just don't know whether I want that to be as classmates or as sisters."

"And let's not forget who you screwed to make Lexi."

"You really have no filter, do you?" she huffed.

"No, I do not."


	5. Chapter Four

Rain was ceaselessly pounding against the roof and the wind howling against the windows, shaking the panes. Perfect conditions for a movie night. Lexi had thumped onto the twins door until her fists were sore. Lizzie had answered with a face matching the thunder raging outside, clearly she was not happy that her pity party of one had been disturbed.

Lexi pushed passed her younger sister and dumped her armful of stuff onto the blonde's bed.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie huffed, Josie watched on in mild amusement as she saw the telltale signs that her sisters were about to argue.

"Pulling you out of your misery for a movie night, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't do that!"

"Sure I can, I'm older." Lexi said casually and turned back to her pile of stuff. "Okay, get out all your blankets and pillows and put them over there; we're making a fort."

She pulled a bag out of the pile of her duvet and undid the knots that held it closed. Tipping the bag upside down, she emptied out a store's worth of sweets and chocolate. She began to organise the pile and without looking up she said, "Ooh, and dig out your secret stash of treats. I know you have one." She gave each a look of brief, playful disapproval before going back to her food.

Josie stood up from her bed and began shifting all her blankets, duvets and pillows to the floor with a laugh. Lizzie huffed before following the orders, it was easier not to argue with Lexi.

It was after twenty minutes that the girls discovered they couldn't build a fort for shit. Any and all attempt had been reduced to a mess of blankets and one of the girls buried underneath. Lexi had become a tangled mess of blankets and limbs, rolling around the floor laughing her lungs out. Josie was leaning over a desk chair that they'd used to prop up the blankets, laughing at her older sister. Lastly, Lizzie was assaulting Lexi with chocolate bars, playfully yelling at her to get up.

That was how Alaric found them. The noise hit him like a brick wall once he'd opened the door. Burnt sage sat on Josie's desk, and truthfully Alaric was thankful for it, he didn't need to hear his daughters shrieking at whatever movie they were going to watch right through the night.

All three of the sisters froze like a deer in headlights. The look of pure confusion on Alaric's face was enough to make all three of them to burst out into laughter again until all of them were rolling on the floor, unable to breathe.

Watching the girls roll around laughing made the paper in his hands feel like it was scalding his finger tips. "You know what, I'm not even going to question this."

He stepped back into the hallway, as the door closed the sound from the within room quietened into silence.

Alaric sighed and started walking down the hallway towards Caroline's office; Kol had yet to leave so the both of them were most likely inside.

The wind howled against the windows, oddly reminding Alaric of the sound of a vampire running. Lightning flashed outside, showing flashing shadows against the walls.

The school at night was creepy to say the least.

Upon reaching Caroline's office, he could hear the drunken giggling of the woman herself inside. Inside the office, Caroline was relaxed on her desk chair, her legs over the side. Kol was reclined back against the desk, talking animatedly about something or other, an empty bottle of wine next to him.

"Uh-oh. Something tells me we're about to be told off darling." Kol said mockingly. Caroline instantly sobered up at the sight of Ric standing in the doorway. He walked over to where she was sitting and handed her the papers in his hand. Upon seeing her own scrawled handwriting on the first page, she groaned.

"Way to ruin a evening Alaric."

Kol snatched the pages from her hands, she made no move to take them back, and he saw his own last name staring back at him.

"Did they really have to send her here? I mean I'm fine with one Mikaelson kicking around but the whole family just makes me nervous." Alaric began to pace around the room, ignoring the glares of both Caroline and Kol.

"And, I love Lexi and all but honestly, Of all the people in the world you had to have a kid with him? And he just left, he didn't stay to help with her, he just knocked you up and left." Alaric seemed to be on a roll now.

"It takes two to tango Ric." Kol stated simply whilst lifting the wine bottle to check if there was even a slightest amount of alcohol left.

"And you never let me forget it." Caroline muttered whilst smacking Kol on the back of the head. She gripped Alaric by the wrist before he could continue his pacing, a menacing glare on her face. "I shouldn't need to remind you that she is my daughter too. I don't know what it is that has got you so worked up and frankly, I don't care. But snap out of it before I send Jade after your ass."

She stalked out of the office whilst Alaric huffed. Kol jumped down from the desk childishly, "Well that was dramatic."

He moved to leave the office but paused in the doorway, "Ooh, and word of advice mate. As long as you don't have a white oak stake lurking around then my family won't care what you do. I certainly don't."

And with that Kol left the office and ran down the corridor and out of sight.


	6. Chapter Five

Light streamed through the windows of Lexi's room, the girl herself had yet to wake up. She'd gone back to her room at around 4am and immediately collapsed onto her bed without bothering to clean up the mess surrounding her. Loose pieces of paper were strewn about her bed and floor; detailed drawings of her sisters and mother and the occasional one of the other students at the school.

The other half of the room remained bare as it always was, Lexi didn't have a roomate despite how fun she thought it would be to have one. Despite the cleanliness of the other side of the room, Lexi's couldn't have been more of a mess if she tried. The carpet was barely visible underneath the clothes scattered about. Her desk was in a similar state, paper and books covered the surface. The only thing relatively organised was her bookcase, several sketchbooks stacked in order, pencils and paints all tidily put away in containers and folders containing loose paper were lined up in rows. A separate shelf held two grimoires and multiple jars of substances, herbs most likely.

Clothes and blankets blocked the doorway, creating a wedge and preventing it from being opened. But it didn't stop the most determined of visitors. Lexi was awoken to Jade sitting at her desk, feet up on the table and flicking through one of her books; if it were anyone else she would've thrown them out of the window in a heartbeat.

"Ah! You're awake." Jade swung her feet off of the desk. Lexi groaned upon seeing the clock display the time. 6:45.

"You're evil."

"I know," Jade said in a sickly sweet voice, "Do you know your uncle is in town?"

"Yes, I spoke to him yesterday. Did you wake me up this early just to ask me that?"

"No," Jade mused, "I came here to ask you if you knew your other uncle was in town. And your aunt too actually."

Lexi froze in her blankets. Jade was the only one other than her mother, Alaric and her sisters -who'd only been told the day prior - who knew about her dad and his family. She was Lexi's closest friend, or really her only friend that she wasn't related to.

Lexi was aware they were coming today but to hear that they had arrived and she was in the same town as most of her family was a completely different thing. Jade swiftly stood up from the desk chair and jumped onto Lexi's bed, which was a double so she didn't land on Lexi. "So I heard you had a movie night and didn't invite me."

Lexi was grateful for the change in subject. "Oops?"

"Offensive, I feel really left out you know." Jade was only being playful, but Lexi took the opportunity to both spend more time with Jade and avoid addressing the fact that her dad's family was in town.

"Come on then, movie morning." She tossed a blanket and pillow at the blonde vampire and pulled herself out of her pit of duvets enough to see the TV screen on the opposite wall. Jade jumped up to the pillow next to Lexi without complaint.

Fishing the remote off of her bedside table, Lexi began flicking through potential movies to watch. "Hmm, Justice League?"

"Excuse me?"

"Avengers it is then."

♔

It was had reached midday before the girls finally got out of their pit of blankets and duvets. Lexi had messaged Kol telling him she was coming over to see him and Davina - being careful to leave out the fact she also wanted to see her other uncle and aunt - and left no room for him to argue.

The red-headed tribrid had dragged Jade along with her, she claimed it was to meet Kol and Davina but Jade didn't need to question whether she was actually there for moral support.

The two girls could hear the loud doorbell ring throughout the house. Kol's car was the only one in the drive so the likelihood of Rebekah and Elijah being home was low, but that didn't do much to sooth Lexi's nerves. The tribrid gripped tightly onto Jade's hand, hard enough to break her bones but she didn't complain.

When Davina was the one to answer the door and Lexi visibly relaxed. The pair were invited in and taken to the kitchen where they could get a 'drink'.

"You know I don't think Kol would be too happy we're raiding his stash." Jade mused.

"Kol's not here." Davina giggled but upon hearing the front door open she groaned, "Nevermind he is."

"What about me." Kol said as he entered the room and wrapped his arms around Davina's waist.

"Oh nothing." Kol narrowed his eyes at her innocent tone, clearly he didn't believe her. "Would you look at the time, I have to go."

Davina made a dash for the door. She gave Kol a quick peck on the lips before leaving hastily, leaving him with the two giggling girls in the kitchen.

In the following hours the three of them watched movies, raided the kitchen and just made a general mess. Kol was upstairs retrieving a jacket Davina had borrowed from Lexi when a car pulled into the drive, he was so focused on his hunt within the wardrobe that he didn't hear it, nor did he hear the front door open.

Lexi and Jade were laughing hysterically at something the latter had said, the TV was blaring louding in the background, preventing them from hearing the two incoming originals.

"Who the hell are you?"


	7. Chapter Six

"Who the hell are you?"

The girls turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson standing a few feet from the sofa, Elijah not far behind her. Lexi froze up, too stunned to say anything. She'd seen drawings and photographs of her aunt and uncle but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Oh we're friends of Davina." Jade said so casually that Lexi herself almost believed it. Technically it was the truth, just avoiding certain details.

"Oh really? I know all of Davina's friends."

"Yeah, we met a couple days ago at The Grill; I work there." Jade was seemingly becoming Lexi's guardian angel, she would thank her endlessly for this. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and gazed at Lexi suspiciously, she was being deathly silent and seemed to have slightly pale.

"Anyway, great chat but we have to go. Can you let Kol know we've gone? Tell him, I have work and Lexi has family coming over today. He should know but knowing him he's probably forgotten already." Jade stood up from the sofa, gripping Lexi's wrist and pulling her up as well. The two put on their coats quickly and left the house before Kol could emerge from the room he was in.

Once they were out of earshot of the house, they both visibly relaxed - Lexi almost collapsed from nervousness. Jade slung her arm casually over Lexi's shoulder and the two began the short walk back to the boarding school.

"You're welcome."

♔

Alexia burst into her mother's office, words spilling out of her mouth faster than she could think of what to say. Caroline, more than used to one of her daughters tumbling through the door without warning, didn't look up from the folder she was flicking through. The young tribrid continued talking, not realising her mother wasn't paying her much attention.

Caroline sighed at her oldest daughter who was now pacing the length of the office in almost hysteria.

"Here we go." She muttered whilst standing from her chair. She caught Lexi's arms as she paced past her. "What happened?"

"Did you know the originals are in town."

"Technically not all of them are."

"Of course," Lexi scoffed, "When do they get here?"

Caroline turned back to her desk with another sigh. The glanced at the clock hung above the desk and internally cursed, 7.00pm. "They'll be in Mystic Falls within the hour."

Awkward silence followed. Both of the women in the room wished to just crawl into their beds and stay there until noon the next day. But they couldn't hide from the world and their combined stubbornness refused to let them.

Caroline took a breath, prepared to break the quiet surrounding them, "Do you want her to know?"

The young women paused, did she want her sister to know about her? Of course she did! But that would also require her father knowing and the rest of the original family knowing and then by extension, the rest of the supernatural world; the Mikaelson name was the reason she died, she didn't want to find out what other tragedies it would cause. But this was her sister, her dad.

"Yeah."

♔

Lizzie and Josie walked with purpose down the hallways of the boarding school; their mission clear in their minds. Both their mother and their older sister were locked up in the formers office no doubt wallowing in their feelings.

The moment Jade and Lexi had made it back to the school, the tribrid rushed off to her mother, meanwhile the blonde vampire left to find the Saltzman twins and tell them of their sister's - and no doubt mother's - state.

The two slammed open the door to the office, nearly taking it off its hinges. Caroline refrained herself from making a comment about the dent that was surely forming in the wall behind the door.

Lizzie walked over to her mother and pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in whilst Josie did the same to Lexi. "Okay! Enough with the moping, us four are going out for dinner and no depressing subjects will be mentioned, okay? Okay!"

Lizzie didn't wait for an answer as she marched out of the room, expecting the others to follow her. Caroline and Lexi shared a look before bursting out into giggles, gripping onto each other's arm and following the determined blonde to The Grill.

Upon arriving the four women slipped into a booth, visible to most of The Grill. All 'depressing topics' as Lizzie referred to them, had been left at the school; they would worry about them later, for now they would enjoy their 'mother-daughter dinner' in peace.

That was until half of the Mikaelson clan waltzed into The Grill twenty minutes later, content and unknown of the Forbes, Saltzman and Mikaelson women sitting in a booth uncomfortably close to where they were standing. Josie was the first to notice them hovering, clearly looking for familiar faces. She kicked her twin, what she thought was subtly, in the leg but resulted in Lizzie screeching in pain and casting an accusing glare to her sister. "What the hell was that for?"

The Mikaelsons, clearly having heard what could only be referred to as Lizzie's pterodactyl scream, turned to the booth they were in. Josie, who was sitting next to Alexia, gripped the tribrids arm and pulled her down so her head was virtually on the wooden table. The brunette was thankful for the tall booth seats otherwise they would still be seen by the Originals.

"Hey, uh Josie? Whatcha doing?" Lexi mumbled as best as she could with her face smushed to the table.

"Originals."

The other three women at the table froze, Caroline and Lizzie subtly shrank down in their seats. "What!" Lizzie hissed.

"It looks like they're looking for someone."

"Most likely me." Caroline said in an uncomfortable tone, her spine was hunched up and her knees were pressing against the table leg in her attempt to stay hidden. Lizzie and Josie looked at their mother confused, Lexi was too busy trying to eat her food whilst not being seen to hear the story again; she'd been in Mystic Falls long enough for the story of the originals and the 'mystic falls scooby gang' to make the rounds.

"We may have, uh... tried to kill them a few times..."

"So honestly god knows how I happened." Lexi snickered.

Josie sat up ever so slightly to peak over the edge of Lizzie and Caroline's seat. The Originals, content that none of the scooby gang were inside The Grill, moved towards a table on the other side of the restaurant, causing Josie to breathe a sigh of relief. That was until the door open and two more people stepped inside.

Klaus and Hope Mikaelson.


	8. Chapter Seven

Kol, for the first time in what felt like a millennia, was quiet. Nothing to say, no snide comments, no sarcasm, nothing.

Now his entire family had arrived in Mystic Falls, it was going to be harder to keep Alexia's existence and his friendship with both her and Caroline a secret. Earlier in the day when his sister and brother arrived home an hour earlier than planned, he'd looked like a deer caught in headlights. The sound of Rebekah's voice floating through the house had sent him into a fit of panic and he nearly raced down the stairs to try and form some sort of lie, only to realise the two girls were no longer in the room he'd left them.

He was typing away on his phone when Klaus sat down at the table, frantically texting Davina. He'd no interest in the conversation his siblings and niece were having and frankly was tempted to find any pathetic excuse to leave the restaurant despite the fact he'd just arrived.

"You're awfully quiet, Kol." Klaus pointed out, drawing attention to the man in question, who refused to look up from his phone.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for a chat."

A ding from his phone saved him from the questioning his family was sure to put him through, he was acting exceptionally strange.

Blonde Bombshell:  
meet me outside

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my wife."

Kol stood unceremoniously from the table and only looked up from his phone enough to not trip over. He briefly saw Josie and Lizzie slip out the door and scanned the room quickly, spotting Caroline standing from the booth and Lexi looking as if she would follow soon after.

Hope followed her uncle with her eyes right up until he left The Grill. That text was very clearly not from Davina given the look of confusion and concern on his face. The youngest Mikaelson watched as he paused and glanced around the restaurant, eyes landing on two women sitting in a booth, one beginning to stand up and the shielding her face with her hair.

Hope continued watching the woman as her uncle and the blonde left the building. Precisely 26 seconds later, the red-head stood from the booth and slipped her phone in her back pocket. She gathered her jacket and put it on in a rush. When she looked up she met eyes with Hope, paused and took a shaky intake of breath. Right as Hope was about to get up, the girl pulled her phone back out of her pocket, staring at the screen for a second and then rushing out of the restaurant in a panic.

Kol walked down the pavement not far behind Lizzie and Josie - yet not close enough to draw suspicion. Caroline was following him on the other side of the road and Lexi not too far behind her. To anyone else, this would be nothing suspicious, a few people out for a evening walk but Kol and Caroline seemed to have picked up on Klaus's paranoia which was a trait passed to Lexi by default. They needed to get out of vampire earshot of The Grill before they would even consider stopping to regroup.

It was four blocks away from The Grill before the Saltzman twins stopped, waiting for the other three behind them to catch up.

"I know you don't want to see him and all but why do you look so panicked about it?" Lizzie huffed before Lexi had reached the group. She did understand, truly but she also saw the other side of the coin.

"Because Elena and Damon are in town and chaos will ensue if they know he's here as well."

"They don't know about Alexia do they?" Kol asked with poorly masked worry in his voice.

"No." Caroline huffed. Lexi had reached the meeting, looking panicked.

"Well, they chose their timing well." She muttered sarcastically. "Can you tell Hope about me?" She looked hopefully to her uncle. Caroline didn't bother to try and stop her, it would be a lot less stress for all of them to try and keep the secret from only three people and not four. Kol nodded without saying a word and the group fell into awkward silence.

"Well I have a spell to study."

"Yeah, and we've got homework."

♔

Alexia sat on her bed, at least a dozen books sprawled around her. Grimoires lay on her lap, bed and a few had tumbled to the floor, but Lexi was so focused in the spell she was reading about that she hadn't noticed.

It was morning when Jade decided to check up on the tribrid. She'd seen the look on the woman's face the previous night and came to the conclusion that she needed space to think before she needed a nosy ripper vampire in her business.

The redhead was fast asleep on her messy bed when Jade entered the room. She tried her best to dance around the books on the floor to reach the bed and shift Lexi into a more comfortable position; her neck was going to kill when she woke up. The vampire carefully marked each page on the open grimoires and shifted them to the desk. She glanced at each of the spells as she was doing this and noticed that very single page was a variation of a spell that had the same outcome. Bringing back the dead.

This wouldn't end well.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all future chapters will be written like this, I just wanted to put her back-story somewhere because I'm terrible at putting back stories within the actual story if that makes any sense.
> 
> If anyone has figured out Jade's parents already, don't hate me. I know a lot of people hate that ship but I love it, sue me.


End file.
